runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Excel/Archive3
Archived 19:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Community Corner Add yourself to MediaWiki:Community-corner. 01:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Would you mind adding your feedback to Forum:Use of AWBs on this wiki? 21:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Message http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Quest is just one of the many pages. Also, you'll have to forgive me if I have more respect for Zerouh than yourself, no offense.Red Dog31 01:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Look, to be honest, I don't even think you deserve to be an admin. You're just lucky that Soldier always wants to find the good in people until they corrupt themselves to the point where even he can't deal with them (like Revolt). As for Zerouh and Soldier, everyone has a personal life, so I'd just let them get back on track on their own. I can't really tell Zerouh anything myself.Red Dog31 10:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol, you don't know how many things were wrong with your posts. For starters, AOS Wannabe is a sockpuppet of King. It's quite obvious. However, since he's not causing any problems, no one gives a crap. Secondly, all those reasons you listed why you were chosen over me were complete *JAGEX censor*. You only got it because you asked before me, plus the whole Soldier thing I said earlier. Face it, you're me....just luckier. Even Zerouh agrees with this (though not openly).Red Dog31 23:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice this conversation, and I'm sorry to inform you that I have only seen King three times on RuneScape in the last 2-3 months, so I am unaware of how these assumptions are being formulated. Anyways, on a different note, can you comment on the forum link I posted on both of your talk pages. = P 00:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Red, you couldn't write code like Excel if you had help. Besides, you made how many RfAs? Wannabe has 100 more edits than you and 200 less talk edits. I'm sure you can do the math for the number of beneficial edits. 00:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry you think we are all puppets in an evil sceme by king? But guys lets not go starting a war on the wiki. 02:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) You know how much I like wars. :( 18:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Art of Skilling clan page Could you block 67.60.8.44 for 1-3 days, and protect the Art of Skilling page for a day? Thanks. 00:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thx Wow, thanks for the new signature template. That was really nice of you. Also, thanks for archiving my talk page and creating an archive box. Perhaps you really have changed Excel. Though I won't further comment on who would be better suited for an Administrative Position, I will say that I am sorry for our past conflicts and hope that you and I can look forward to a brighter future.Red Dog31 01:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. How do I insert the new template? Thanks!Red Dog31 01:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Skin Seems like hilited usernames don't work with the new wiki skin here, but it does work on RS wiki and we have the same css code. I'm a little confused about wiki now. = ( 02:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I think we need to move MediaWiki:common.css/hilite to "MediaWiki:Wikia.css/hilite." 18:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Support as per above. 19:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :* Having multiple css pages messes things up even more, you should have moved the old page. 20:25, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :** Just try it. 20:28, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :*** Yeah, I noticed. The new skin is really weird. = ( 20:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :**** Can you remove the from the top of your signature, it's kinda bugging me. = ( 20:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You need to change the @import tag on MediaWiki:Common.css from Common.css/hilite to Wikia.css/hilite. 21:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Info Are we talking about AoS Wannabe? Cause I thought you guys were friends. If not him, then who are you referring to. I understand you're only trying to help me, but honestly I'm confused right now about who we're talking about. 00:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man; same to you. I'm 100% sure, however, that you mean Zerouh when you say information from others. 02:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) BTW, it seems you're the only one of the 3 Musketeers who really has changed xD 02:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Well they're obviously the most influential lol. Anyway, I'm glad that you finally left King. I just hope that your friend can see the same way as you. 02:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Random logout It's quite fine, I'm dungeoneering right now with my dunge party, I'll catch up with you online later. = ) 02:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *I think I'm maxed out on assist, I'll assist you if you can wait a while, otherwise you can always use "assist clan" for immediate results. Sorry. = ( 17:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) **I can try and assist you, meet me on world 114. 18:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ***Sorry, I left you hanging, just woke up. Do you still need the assist? 01:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ****Okay, tell me when you need it. 01:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Protect this Can you protect this page? Thanks. 23:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : About the link above, I meant to ask you to protect the project page rather than the discussion. Sorry. = ( 02:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, I didn't format that page right, change it to: Users Humans Bots *AoSBot :: ԓ 19:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Can you add AoSBot to the hilite list? Thanks. 23:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: Updating the hilite list first of all, and then fully protecting the AWB check page project page, not discussion. Thanks. 00:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: MediaWiki:Wikia.css/hilite. 00:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Oh, also, could you delete the RSW bots from the hilite list as well? Hope you feel better soon! 00:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah delete: ahref="/wiki/User:AmauriceBot", ahref="/wiki/User:AzBot", ahref="/wiki/User:ButterBot", ahref="/wiki/User:FluffyBunnyBot", ahref="/wiki/User:GEBot", ahref="/wiki/User:Nq2h_Bot", ahref="/wiki/User:PointyBot", ahref="/wiki/User:QBot", ahref="/wiki/User:SmackBot", ahref="/wiki/User:TehKittyBot", ahref="/wiki/User:TLULbot", ahref="/wiki/User:WikiaBot" from the hilite list because they are not enabled as bots on this Wiki. 00:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you, the wait is not a problem, I just hope you feel better soon. 00:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Also, AoSBot has been doing great, it categorized every template that wasn't fully protected and it cleaned up multiple pages. = ) 00:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: I would be happy to. = ) 01:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Another troublemaker Could you please block and temporarily protect Clan:Art of Skilling? 19:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:AoSBot Sure thing, but I won't be able to add it to all pages since some are fully protected. 21:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a note, but your user page is messed. 21:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's good now. 23:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : According to Wiki staff, CSS and JS are being removed with the introduction of Oasis, this is why the hilite will not work unless we contact wiki staff. 01:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I switched back to Monaco, I can't edit some pages with Oasis. 01:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: I had to revert back to Monaco to edit Union talk:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Constitution, and I can't use history on some user/user talk pages. All in all, I'm unhappy about the switch. 01:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: I know that, when I use that toolbar it only gives the option "What links here" not the "History" tool. 01:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Oh well. 01:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hi, Can i get you to delete the page Clan:Defeat Power as asked by the User:Fauzer. (You can see what he said on my talk page) and Secondly: can I get you to clean out the Speedy deletion candidates please. thanks (: 07:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Signature Change ﻿Hey man, I don't want to sound selfish or greedy or anything along those lines, but I was wondering if you could change my signature so that the writing (Red Dog31 part) is Red and the background is black. Only when you get time. Thanks! 13:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ﻿It's perfect man! Thanks a bunch! Send me the code and I'll input it right away. 01:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Disk of Returning Maybe if I had a Disk of Returning, I wouldn't have quit. No....just kidding. = P 03:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Badges Thanks for the back-up. Honestly, Soldier doesn't even do anything anymore. I don't get what his problem is. Anyway, like I told the person said above, I'm not sure how these badges work. However, here's one the creators of the Inception Wiki's user page (which uses the badges). http://inception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matias_arana_10 15:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Your Signature Your signature causes a lot of latency. = ( 17:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Highlite problems While looking through the broken redirects, I believe I found the root of our CSS problems for the highlite: our @import tag for MediaWiki:Wikia.css/hilite on the MediaWiki:Common.css doesn't work. My (temporary) fix for this is to recreate a page at MediaWiki:Common.css/Hilite, and add another @import tag for that, at least until we get the Wikia.css to work since we know that the Common.css works, at least for the old theme. My second solution would be to create a page at MediaWiki:Wikia.css, and copy all of the code from Common.css. It appears to work on the main wiki, so maybe it'll work here, too. Hope it helps =D 23:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : Also, I'm pretty sure Stone is talking about the basic css not the hilite. 00:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : : Yeah, we already have a hilite page, but I don't think it works correctly without the main page or import tags. If you'll take a look, the Common.css/Hilite isn't there anymore, which means it won't work at all for the old themes. 02:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :* = P 21:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes The userboxes are good the way they are now, if you want them to specifically fit your user page, you can paste the raw formatting onto your user page and make a template for your user page to reduce latency and in turn giving you userboxes with white backgrounds. = ) 00:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, if that sounded mean, it's the easiest solution. = ( 01:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree with AoS 02:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: You're entitled to your opinion, but looking at it from a larger scale, changing the color of userboxes on your user page is less drastic then changing the userboxes that are used by many users. This problem seems to only affect your access but if you change the template itself it may affect upwards of 50 other users. = ( 22:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: If you feel so strongly about it then maybe we should create a forum and ask what other users in the community think about it. 21:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) The following is an userbox with the white background implemented: 21:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) *Lol. 02:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) *Welcome back. = ) 20:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC) King He was banned? I thought he quit. 21:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) *So he was banned or no? 21:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC) **Oh okay. = ) 00:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) At 4-2 I'm going to unlock king's account but rest assured I will watch him very closely. 16:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Unblocking Do not unblock King Aeraes, regardless of a "4-2" vote which is far to few many people not including myself or Soldier, you are undermining Soldier and my block above you. Please do not do it again. King Aeraes has been blocked indefinatly for block evasion and disrupting this wiki. 16:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC)